Harvesting forages as silage wherein a fermentation process will preserve the crop is commonplace. Ideal fermentation is dependent upon decisions and management practices implemented before and during the ensiling process. Primary factors that should be considered by the producer include stage of maturity of the forage at harvest, type of fermentation that occurs in the fodder during the ensilage, and type of storage structure used and methods of harvesting and feeding.
During the ensiling process some enzymes are able to break down cellulose and hemicellulose to various simple sugars. Other bacteria break down simple sugars to smaller end products such as acetic, lactic and butyric acids. The most desirable end products are acetic and lactic acid.
There are a large number of factors that have influence on the fermentation process: type of crop, time of harvesting, moisture content, length of chop, silage distribution, compaction, voiding of air (oxygen), and temperature, to mention a few.